Mirror
by BlackRosina17
Summary: Who is the strange boy in Kurt's mirror, Will he be able to help Kurt through the bullying?  I forgot to put a disclaimer on the first three chapters so here it is I DO NOT OWN GLEE.
1. Boy in the Mirror

**Kurt and Blaine Fic;**

**Title; ****Mirror, Mirror**

**Hey!*waves* Well I've done a Fanfic before but on a different account so in retrospect this is my first fic, but this is definitely my first klaine fic so no flamers, **_**Please. **_**This is probably not my best piece I've ever written but enjoy!**

Kurt Hummel had never had an easy life, in some respects yes; He had food, water and a roof over his head but he was constantly being bullied. There was a constant rain of abuse pouring down on him, today he had been slushied, and the evidence was the blue streaks down his neck and torso and the faint bruises after being shoved into a locker. This was one of the luckier days were he would escape with only a few bruises and slushy stained clothes.

Once he got home he sat in his car for a few minutes, he looked in the wing mirror, eyes tracing over blue stained neck and wrinkled clothing;

"I wish I had someone who cared."

He got out of the car and headed into his house not seeing a small, white feather gently float to the ground.

Once inside he realised that no-one else was at home, there was a note from Carole saying that she was at a friends whose mother had just died and a very rushed looking one from Finn saying he had gone to play X-Box over at Pucks. It took Kurt a couple of minutes to decipher Finn's note. He grabbed a couple of strawberries off of the kitchen counters fruit bowl and headed upstairs.

Kurt walked into his room and after slipping off his shoes padded over to the mirror. He needed to check his bruises, so he pulled his shirt over his head. Once the shirt was off, He looked in the mirror and screamed.

That wasn't his reflection it was of a boy's around his age but most definitely not him. This boy had tanned skin and dark hair which curled in an adorable mess- Wait! He was describing a boy who was in his mirror as adorable. He wasn't sure which one was more mental; seeing a boy in his mirror or describing said boy in the mirror as adorable.

"Who are you?" He asked in a shaky voice.

"I'm Blaine" The boy answered as though it was written in letters on his forehead.

"W-what are you doing in m-my mirror?" Kurt asked in an embarrassingly shaky voice.

"You called for me." Blaine answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.


	2. I Love You

**Okay well I haven't got any reviews yet but I hope I will soon. Even if they're just a smiley or anon. It doesn't matter it would be nice to know someone's read this. Last chapter was very short but this one should be longer. Enjoy **

"I _called_ for you?" Kurt asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"That's what I said Kurt." Blaine replied in a calm, soft voice as though he was condoling Kurt.

"No need to be a smart-ass- Wait. _Kurt_? How the hell do you know my name?" To be honest Kurt was kind of freaking out now. He had a boy in his _mirror_ and was currently holding a conversation with said boy.

"Kurt I'm your guardian. Of course I know your name." Blaine was still talking in a soft tone that sounded velvety smooth and sent a shiver down Kurt's spine.

Kurt stared at Blaine for a moment then started giggling uncontrollably.

"Okay I'll just be a moment I need to find the projector and throw it in the faces of the people playing this practical joke." Kurt said this with a raised eyebrow.

"No Kurt you need to believe me. I am your guardian it's my job to keep you safe-" He was cut off by Kurt who looked like he could cry.

"Then where were you all these years when I've been tossed in countless dumpsters and hit by millions of slushies and the hundreds of times I've been shoved into a locker?"

"I've tried to keep you safe Kurt but its hard when you don't have a physical presence. I have to sneak into those bullies minds and try and convince them to stop. You have no idea how hard it's been watching you get hurt everyday." Blaine _did_ sound quite aggrieved when he said all this like he actually cared about Kurt, almost like he loved Kurt. Kurt soon shook that though out of his head as if Blaine would barely care about him he's probably only known Kurt since the bullying started in high-school.

"How long have you been watching me then since the beginning of high-school?" He asked actually curious to find out now.

"I've watched you since you were a baby Kurt. I've watched you all these years Kurt. It physically hurt's me to watch you get hurt everyday of your life. I feel terrible every time it happens. I want to be able to protect you all the time. I just- _It doesn't matter_." Blaine sounded passionate until the end where he muttered a few words Kurt could barely make out. Blaine seemed to be fading slightly on the mirror.

"Wait- What doesn't matter? Come on Blaine please tell me." Kurt whined a bit.

"No. You wouldn't believe me and I'd look like an idiot." Blaine muttered his cheeks burning a rosy red.

"Blaine I promise I won't laugh. Just please tell me. _Please?_" Kurt wheedled whilst putting on puppy eyes.

Blaine swallowed thickly as Kurt widened his already wide, bright blue eyes. _Damn_. He couldn't let Kurt win this one; he would feel like an absolute idiot when he said it.

"_Please, please Blaine?_" Kurt pressed putting his hand on the mirror. Blaine could feel it as though Kurt was stroking his cheek and he shivered, Kurt's hands were un-believably soft and he imagined them in all sorts of places.

"Fine! I- God I feel like such an idiot. Just don't run away or anything. Okay?" He asked of Kurt.

Blaine's cheeks felt like they were on fire at this point.

"Kurt as you know I've known you since you were a baby. I've been constantly watching you and I say that in the most non-creepy and non-perverted way possible. I've been right next to you for 16 year and- and I love you." He stopped.

Kurt stared at him; Big blue eyes wider than ever and Blaine wondered if he was about to faint. That hypothesis turned out to be true as Kurt somewhat un-gracefully collapsed on the floor.

"Kurt? KURT!" Blaine shouted in a panic.

He then stepped out of the mirror and scrambled to pick Kurt's head of the hard floor and cradle it in his lap.

**A bit dramatic I know with Kurt fainting like that but I wanted Blaine out of the mirror. PLEASE,PLEASE review. x**


	3. I'm Gay, Kurt

**Hey! Thanks for your lovely reviews! I'm glad you liked last chapter! :-) **

**I'm looking forward to writing this chapter :) **

**Songs for this Chapter:**

**For the First Time- The Script**

**Shark in the Water- V.V Brown**

**Somewhere Only We Know- Keane**

**Not Alone- Darren Criss**

**Thanks for Reviewing and remember to review after reading this chapter! :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY OF THE ABOVE SONGS.**

"_I remember you as a toddler; you were completely adorable with little bow-ties that your mother would give you." _

Blaine smiled as he remembered a sunny day from 12 years ago. The smells of grass and ice-cream drifting back to him.

"Elizabeth had just bought you an ice-cream and you were terrified of getting it on your shirt but you were still looked as though you had been given a kingdom when she gave it to you."

Blaine chuckled a little bit remembering.

"You walked around the park for a little bit until you saw a little boy gets pushed over by a bigger boy and you walked over to him and helped him up. The boy looked down and saw his ice-cream on the floor and he looked ready to cry but you gave him yours."

Blaine looked up and met Kurt's eyes, his warm golden eyes smiling at Kurt.

"I was so proud of you, I remember boasting to all the other guardians about how kind and sweet you were. I felt like the luckiest guardian to have got someone as sweet as you."

Blaine set his mug down gently on the floor, and then scooted forwards on the bed to grab Kurt's empty hands.

"I'm still proud of you, you know. You go through everyday being bullied but still you manage to be compassionate about other people. I really want to be able to protect you all the time. I really do love you Kurt and you have to know I'm _always with you." _Blaine said this with slightly glazed over eyes and Kurt honestly did believe that Blaine loved him in that moment.

"When I was alive I wasn't a happy person. I couldn't be myself." Blaine stated suddenly.

"Who were you when you were alive then?" Kurt asked his curiosity piqued.

"My name was Blaine Everett Anderson and I was a successful business man. I wasn't happy because I was a very musical person but my father did not allow me to take that up as a career. I died as an un-happily married man. I mean Delilah was wonderful but not my type." Blaine sighed towards the end.

"What is your type then?" Kurt inquired.

"I'm gay Kurt." Blaine said simply.

"Oh." Kurt let a small noise of surprise fall out of his mouth.

Thinking back Kurt wondered why he was so surprised, Blaine had nearly kissed him back in the kitchen.

"If you weren't gay would you still watch over me?" Kurt asked, the question slipping out before he could catch it.

"Kurt! Of course I would and I would still love you! It makes no difference to me. I don't EVER judge. Well maybe I judge that Karofsky a little bit but he makes your life a living nightmare." Blaine sounded outraged that Kurt could even suggest that he would judge Kurt.

Kurt then yawned.

"Sorry! It's only half six I don't know why I'm so tired!" Kurt apologised.

"Its fine and it's because you've had a very stressful day. So why don't you sleep?" Blaine suggested.

"Mmm fine." Kurt mumbled starting to drift off.

"Goodnight Kurt" Blaine started to fade away but Kurt grabbed him before he could.

"No! Stay with me." Kurt mumbled half-asleep.

Blaine smiled indulgently and slipped into bed with Kurt keeping a safe distance for at least 40 minutes until Kurt turned over and flung a leg over Blaine's hip.

"Oh God..." Blaine breathed as Kurt moaned in his sleep.

Blaine stayed as still as possible hoping lack of movement would make Kurt give up figuring Kurt wouldn't be too pleased in the morning with him.

Unfortunately it didn't work...

**Oh God I feel totally evil leaving it there. May be a tiny bit smutty next chapter you never know ;)**

**I think I'll call next chapter: Kurt Dreamed a Little Dream _of Blaine_!**

**Please Review! :-) x**


	4. Kurt dreamed a little dream of BLAINE!

**Mirror- Chapter 5 **

**I am so sorry...I've been very busy lately with studies and such and...Well I ran out of time. But now I bring chapter 5! Many thanks for all your reviews! You encourage me a lot so please, once you've read this chapter. Review!**

********WARNING: SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT! IF YOU DON'T LIKE. DON'T READ. IT'S PRETTY SIMPLE.******************

He couldn't take it much longer. For hours Kurt had been moaning and rubbing against him and Blaine was as hard as a rock. Kurt shifted against him again.

"Ngggh..." Blaine moaned. "Kuuuuurt!"

Blaine couldn't hold back any more. He slowly started rubbing against Kurt, He looked into Kurt's sleeping face, searching for any trace of awareness of what Blaine was doing.

Blaine continued rubbing against him for several more minutes until his thrusts started getting more desperate. He started panting and bucking with abandon and was getting closer and closer to the edge but for some reason he just couldn't reach that edge.

Suddenly Kurt opened his eyes, bright blue searching into warm, golden eyes.

"KURT!" Blaine screamed finally coming with a few sharp thrusts. He continued weakly thrusting for a few seconds and then stopped with his eyes shut, when he opened them they were shining with tears.

"oh god..." Blaine whispered. "I'm so sorry Kurt..." and with that he vanished with an echoing sob.

Kurt scrambled out of bed and rushed over to the mirror.

"Blaine! BLAINE!" Kurt screamed desperately "Please come back Blaine! Please! PLEASE! Please..." He realised that Blaine might be too upset to answer for a while so he slumped down the wall next to his mirror.

He heard a sniff next to him and saw Blaine materialise next to him.

"Oh Kurt...I'm so sorry it was really wrong of me to take advantage of you. You were just so irresistible though. I feel disgusted with myself...I just can't believe I did that to you. It makes me feel-"Kurt cut him off with a tight hug.

"No. Don't be sorry. I don't want to be some virginal boy all my life and who better to learn with than my guardian? I trust you...will you teach me?" Kurt ended with flushed cheeks. Blaine stared at Kurt for a good few seconds with wide eyes before he said

"Of course I will! I would rather you learnt with me than some oaf who will hurt you." Blaine told Kurt with shining eyes.

They stared at each other for a few minutes before they both laughed awkwardly.

"So when do we start?" Kurt asked, with a light blush making its self known to Blaine.

"The question is _what_ do we start with." Blaine said, eyes twinkling mischievously

They stared at each other for a few more moments then Blaine leaned forwards until his lips were barely brushing Kurt's.

"_Kurt_.." He breathed, his breath warm against Kurt's lips, he then leaned forwards and gently brought their lips together.

**Sorry a short chapter, hopefully I'll make a longer one soon! Next chapter should have some more smut ;D **

**PLEASE, PLEASE Review ;D **

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
